


4:30am

by gays4ranboo



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, andre knows exactly what's happening, cal shows up at andre's house in the middle of the night, mama mia these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays4ranboo/pseuds/gays4ranboo
Summary: "I wanted to see you. Couldn't sleep alone."
Relationships: Calvin Gabriel & Andre Kriegman, Calvin Gabriel/Andre Kriegman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	4:30am

The gentle tapping of fingers on Andre's frosty bedroom window jarred him out of his sleepy state. Unfortunately, he knew exactly who it would be at this time of night. The other half of their army of two. 

He gently got up to go open his window, being faced with exactly who he expected. He pushed his window up. 

"Cal, it's 4:30am." Cal's cold hands and bright smile said all Andre needed to know, but he spoke anyways. 

"I wanted to see you. Couldn't sleep alone." 

Andre sighed, contemplating possibly being ridiculed by his parents for having a boy over.

"Get in the house." He stuck his hand out to help the other climb through the window. Cal grinned even wider and grabbed Andre's hand. He climbed through the window clumsily, nearly falling on the floor when he got into Andre's room.

"Just so you know, this is NOT going to be a recurring event," Andre said, going back to his now cold bed to lie down again. Cal crawled in right next to him, quickly clinging to him. Andre didn't mind.

"You say that, but I KNOW you're going to cave the next time I come to your house asking to cuddle with you. And the time after that, and the ti--"

Andre quickly cut Cal off with a kiss, his face growing red. "Shut up." 

Cal grinned widely again. This would be a long night. Neither of them really minded.

**Author's Note:**

> currently hyperfixating on zero day and i just wanted to write for these little gay men


End file.
